Memories
by TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk
Summary: Troyella Memories!


**I started this story like 2 weeks ago as a short one-shot but it turned out to be mega long.**

**1 of the flashbacks is taken and changed around a little from my other story Aly Bolton because I didn't want to get bored whit the story. **

**I really wanted to finish this and if I didn't want to get bored of it, I really wanted to finish it.**

Memories.

28 year old Troy Bolton turned off the ignition of his car and sighed walking up the driveway to his house. Training for the Lakers had as always being tiring no scratch that extremely tiring her just wanted to get in the house and see the people he lived for, his wife of 8 years 28 year old Gabriella Bolton and his children, 4 year old Oliver and just over 1 year old Leah. He pushed his key into the lock and pushed the door open when the lock clicked open her walked in dropping his gym bag from his shoulder and on to the floor next to the shoe rack. He kicked the door shut and through his keys onto the table by the door.

"I am home" Troy yelled into the extremely quite house.

"We are in the bathroom" Gabriella's muffled voice could be heard as he kicked his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and run up them.

"Daddy" Oliver yelled splashing his hands around in the bath as Troy walked into the bathroom smiling. "Da-Da" Leah followed suit with the squealing and kicking her legs splashing water all over Gabriella from her pink bath seat.

Troy walked over to the children and kissed both of their head followed by Gabriella lightly on the lips. "How was training?" Gabriella asked as she continued to wash Leah.

"It was ok, tiring, but ok" he smiled sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"Mummy pleases can Leah get out and can I play for a little while?" Oliver asked showing his cheeky smile that Gabriella couldn't resist. "I guess what do you think daddy?" Gabriella asked turning around to look at Troy who had picked up Leah's baby towel and had it ready to take his daughter from the bath "Well has Oli being a good boy today for mummy?" Troy asked looking between Oliver and Gabriella "Yea I have daddy I really have, I tidied my room and helped mummy tidy up Leah's bedroom haven't I mummy" Oliver said in one breath stuttering over his words as he tried to get them out faster than they would come. "Actually daddy he has being a good boy today" Gabriella smiled as she handed Leah over to Troy who wrapped the fluffy pink towel around the petite baby.

"Da-Da" Leah squalled again wrapping her arms around Troy neck and kissing him sloppily on the lips.

Troy laughed a little as he sat Leah on his lap while Oliver splashed around in the water while Gabriella sat beside the bath. Troy smiled thinking about how he and Gabriella started out and what they had being through and shred together.

First of off all they became friends.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy when can daddy take to the field?" a 4 year old Troy begged his mother who was busy moving boxes full of the families thing around their newly bought home._

"_Troy, honey mummy and daddy are a little busy this is our new house and we have to put everything in it correct place. Do you want to play in the back garden?" Lucy his mother asked him._

"_Yes pwease mummy" he smiled._

"_Let's go and make sure the gate is locked and it is safe out hear then" Lucy smiled as she led the 4 year old to the back yard._

_After locking the gate and making sure the yard was child proof she walked back into the house leaving the double patio door open so she could hear what Troy was doing._

_Troy kicked his football against the wall it bounced against the wall and over the fence into next doors garden._

"_Oh-Ow mummy" Troy shouted as he ran into the door._

"_What, what has happened" Lucy through what she had in her hands into her husband's hand and ran to Troy._

"_My ball went into that gawden over der" Troy said his bottom lip sticking out like he was about to cry._

"_It is fine honey we will just go and get It, come on" Lucy picked Troy up and placed him on her hip telling Jack, her husband and Troy's farther they would be back in a second._

_Lucy approached the front door to their knew neighbours house with Troy still in her arms, she knocked on the door and stood patiently waiting for an answer._

"_Hi can I help you" The young lady who opened the door asked confused._

"_Hi we are just moving in next door and my son was playing ball in the garden and the ball went over the wall could we please get it back?" Lucy asked looking over the friendly looking women._

"_Of course you can come inside a second" the lady smiled._

_Lucy placed Troyon the floor and took his hand as the friendly neighbour led them to the back garden where the ball was sitting in the middle._

"_There you go, go and get in" she smiled._

_Troy ran into the middle of the garden for the ball._

"_I'm Lucy it is nice to meet you" Lucy smiled warmly sticking out her hand._

"_Maria nice to meet you to" Maria smiled as Troy came back into the house ball in hand with a smile on his face._

"_Can we go to the park now mummy?" Troy asked tugging on his mother t-shirt hem._

"_Troy honey we can't yet we have to finish up in the house first" Lucy said crouching in front of him._

"_But mummy it has being ages" Troy whined._

"_I could take him to the park me and my daughter Gabriella were just getting ready to go" Maria started smiling "I know you don't really know me and I totally understand if you don't want me to take him but he is welcome to come with us" she finished as a little girl with long brown curls and a pink summer dress bounced into the kitchen stopping her jumping and hiding behind her mother's legs as she saw the two stranger standing in her kitchen._

"_Who is that mummy" Gabriella asked quietly._

"_This is the new neighbour Gabriella Troy and his mummy Lucy" Maria smiled._

"_Is he coming to the park?" Gabriella asked again._

"_It is up to his mummy" Maria smiled as Gabriella moved from behind her legs._

"_Ucy canTwoy come to the park with us?" Gabriella asked shyly._

"_If he will be a good boy" Lucy smiled before turning to Troy. "If I let you go Troy will you be a good boy for Maria" Lucy asked Troy._

"_Of course I will mummy" Troy smiled his toothy grin._

"_Thank you some much Maria just bring his back when you come back and you and Gabriella can stay for coffee" Lucy smiled as they walked towards the door._

"_Ok we will see you soon" Maria smiled._

"_Again thank you for this and Troy make sure you are a good boy ok and play nicely with Gabriella" Lucy again told her son._

"_I will mummy Gabriella is my friend." He smiled._

_End of flashback._

Troy smiled at the memory it had being fun that day at the park with Gabriella and her mother they had very shortly after that day become best friends and were nearly inseparable 3 years later.

_Flashback_

_A 7 year old Gabriella and Troy sat on the carpeted floor of Troy's bedroom playing with some of the toys they pair had got ton 2 day ago for Christmas._

_It was way past their bed time and they should have being in bed over 3 hours ago it was currently 11 o clock and the mother and fathers for both children were down stairs celebrating Christmas a couple of day late as they had both spent it with close family up to now. _

_Troy and Gabriella had chosen to go and play in the bedroom when they had eaten dinner because all of the toys and Games were they Gabriella had even brought over some of her old toys to leave there when she went to play at his house which was regular._

_Gabriella yawned and starched her back a little "Are you sleepy Gabs?" Troy asked her._

"_A little it is really late look at the black sky" she said as she pointed out of the window._

_Troy started picking his toys up and putting them in the boxes in his room._

"_We can fall asleep in my bed again and Aunt Maria and Uncle Charlie will let you stay like last time" Troy smiled mischievously._

"_Good idea" Gabriella smiled also picking her toys up._

_The two were already in the pyjamas as it was so late so the just climbed into Troy bed and lay down after about 10 minutes both the children were deeply sleeping._

_Downstairs..._

"_We should get going it is late and Gabriella will be tired" Maria said looking over at Charlie who nodded in agreement._

"_Come on then we will go and get them from upstairs they are awfully quite" Lucy smiled._

_The four adults walked up the steps and into Troy bedroom Lucy was the first one to walk in and she smiled at the sight._

_The two sleeping children had their arms around the other and were sleeping close together._

"_You will have to carry her Charlie" Maria smiled_

_Charlie nodded and walked over to the bed placing his arms under Gabriella and Trying to pick her sleeping body from her best friend's bed._

_Gabriella began to cry as she was moved away from the bed she was comfortable and wanted to stay where she was she wriggled about in her farther arms making him place her back on the bed in fear of dropping her as soon as he did this they crying stopped and the little brunette snuggled back to Troy._

_End of flashback_

Troy was brought from his thoughts as Gabriella nudged him in the shoulder. "Come on" She laughed as she carried Oliver who was wrapped in a towel in her arms as he still had Leah wrapped warmly in her towel.

He followed her.

The two of them got the children ready for bed before putting them down Leah was first.

Troy placed the child in the cot and wound up the mobile that hung from the head of it. "Goodnight princess" He smiled kissing her head "Sleep tight Le-Le" Gabriella said also kissing the little girls head. "Love you Leah" Oliver whispered to his little sister also kissing her head. Both Troy and Gabriella smiled they loved how close the two were and how they got on so well.

"You next mister" Troy smiled as Gabriella led the 3 to Oliver's room.

"Goodnight son" Troy said quietly as Gabriella placed the little boy into his 'big boy' bed.

"Night daddy love you" The little boy replied as Troy kissed his head "Love you too" he replied stepping back so Gabriella could say goodnight to the little boy.

"Night Oli love you" Gabriella whispered as the little boys eyes began to shut.

"Love you mummy" and with that the little boy rolled over gripping his comfort blanket in his hand and falling lightly into dream land.

"What were you thinking about when you were sitting on the toilet?" Gabriella asked as she snuggled into Troy. The two were currently sitting on the sofa not really playing attention to the television that was playing in the background.

"How we started out, what we have being through together what we have shared and what we have given each other since we met" Troy answered

"Where you up to?" Gabriella asked "Were we fell asleep in my bed and your dad tried to take you and you cried so they ended up letting you sleep over again" he answered as she laughed.

"What about our first kiss do you remember that?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy nodded smiling.

_Flashback_

_14 year old Gabriella Montez smiled at her best friend 14 year old Troy Bolton's house. The two were currently sat with both sets of the parents on their ever so regular 'Family Vacation' "Shall we go in the pool?" Gabriella asked. "If you want to I up for anything" Troy replied in a laid back attitude._

"_Come on then" Gabriella laughed pulling him over to the sun loungers there mum's were currently occupying._

"_Look after our things mum" Gabriella said as she pulled her cover up off and through it on the floor next to her bag Troy following suit as he pulled hi tee-Shirt off._

_Gabriella ran over to the pool doing a perfect dive from the side off the pool._

"_Impressive Montez" Troy shouted._

"_Thanks" Gabriella smiled indicating for him to join her._

_Troy ran up to the pull jumping of the end and pulling his legs to his chest "Bomb" Troy yelled as he jumped in right next to Gabriella successfully splashing Gabriella._

"_You are so going to pay for that" Gabriella shouted as she jumped onto his back putting her arms around his neck and pulling him under the water with her. When Gabriella came back up she looked around for Troy and couldn't see him in she felt him swim underneath her sitting her on his shoulder as he stood up "Oh no" Gabriella knew what he was going to do. "Please don't do it" She yelled as he jumped up pushing her from his shoulder and into the water with a splash._

_When Gabriella came up from the water she turned away from Troy "I am not talking to you anymore" she said in a fake angry tone._

"_Oh sorry Gabi" Troy smiled at her and swung In front of her trying to get her to look at him._

_When she did she felt something she had never felt before as she looked into his eyes._

"_Do you forgive me?" Troy whispered looking at her._

"_I guess" Gabriella nodded still keeping her eyes locked with he's._

_The next thing they both knew some kind of force was pulling them together, Gabriella blinked a couple of time to make sure what was happing was not just in her head. It wasn't it defiantly wasn't. Gabriella placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as he placed his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him and their lips met in a slow loving kiss. That is when the two realized they had feeling stronger then best friends or brother and sister they were attracted to each other._

_End of flashback._

Gabriella smiled. "That day was so good"

"I know" Troy agreed.

"The next milestone in our relationship was when we became boyfriend and girlfriend" Gabriella spoke looking up at Troy.

"Yea do you remember?" Gabriella asked

"Of course I do"

_Flashback-_

_It was the morning after Troy and Gabriella had kissed and Troy was sat up in his bedroom by his self when his mother looked in the next morning at 6:30._

"_Where is Gabriella?" Lucy asked sitting down and taking note of the faraway look in her son's eye._

"_In her room why where do you think she is" Troy snapped harshly._

_Every night of the holiday so far the two had shared a room both of their room had two single beds so they had being sharing the rooms._

_Lucy was a little taken back by the sudden outburst her son never spoke to her or his farther like that._

"_What happened" she asked quietly she was not going to shout at him something had happened._

"_Gabriella and I kissed" Troy answered bluntly._

_Lucy was shocked but recovered rapidly. "Just forget ab..." Troy cut her off._

"_I liked it and I want it to happen again" he again said bluntly._

"_What did Gabriella say?" Lucy asked "Nothing we both came back to our rooms and did not talk to each other again._

"_Ask her out" Lucy said simply before walking out of the room. Troy sighed it was not that easy, was it?_

"_Later that night after keeping away from each other and taking strange looks from the parents all day Troy and Gabriella were both getting ready to go out for a meal with their parents and each other._

"_Are you ok?" Lucy asked Troy as he pulled his wife beater over his torso and over the top of his jeans._

"_Yea" Troy nodded as he walked out of his room and followed his mum and dad out of the apartment and down to the next room, Gabriella's._

_The 3 approached the door just as they opened and Marie and Charlie stepped out closely followed by Gabriella._

_Troy's breathed hitched a little as he saw Gabriella and for the first time ever he realised that he really had feeling's for her more then he every thought her did._

_Maria and Lucy and Jack and Charlie started talking leaving the two of the 'alone' as they walked towards the lift._

"_You ok?" Gabriella asked trying to break the silence that they had held._

"_Yea. What about you" Troy answered looking at her as she turned to smile at him._

"_Yea I am good also" She continued smiling._

_The awkward silence refilled the air around them, Troy stopped grabbing a hold Gabriella's arm and turning her around to look at him. _

"_Look what happened yesterday with the whole kissing thing, now when I say thing I don't what you to think I am some stupid idiot and I don't want to make things weird between us but I really liked it and I think that I really really like you and I want to ask you something" Troy said looking at his feet._

"_Go on" Gabriella said as she placed her hand on his arm._

"_I will totally understand if you say no but would you be my girlfriend?" troy paused for a second_

"_Yes.." Gabriella smiled but was cut off._

"_I know stupid idea I shouldn't have even thought about that, Wait did you just say yes?" Troy asked astonished._

"_Yes" Gabriella repeated nodding._

_Troy stood in silence for a second before pulling Gabriella in for a quick kiss before turning around to look at their parent to see if they had noticed, they had all 4 having huge smiles on their face._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you remember when we first said we loved each other?" Troy asked Gabriella smiling as he kissed her head.

"Yea it was our one year anniversary" Gabriella smiled remembering.

_Flashback_

_15 year old Gabriella sat snugly in between her 15 year old boyfriends legs on the beach. They had just being out for dinner together and were currently watching the sunset on the beach._

"_I had fun tonight" Gabriella smiled snuggling closer to him._

"_Me to" Troy replied kissing her head lightly while brushing her hair back with one of his hands._

"_Can you believe that it has being a year since we kissed and you asked me out?" Gabriella asked as she watched the waves crashing upon the rocks._

"_Not really but it has being an amazing year" Troy smiled even wider lacing his finger through Gabriella's._

"_I want to tell you something" Gabriella started turning around to face him._

"_Go on" Troy said stroking her cheek with his thumb, she looked scared._

"_This might sound really stupid and you might think I am crazy but I have to tell you this" Gabriella paused looking down at her hands "I have know you since I was 4 years old and we have being through a lot together and I think that no I know that I" Gabriella again paused looking down at her hands and taking a deep breath "I love you" she spat out looking deep into his eyes._

_Troy face lit up he smiled wider then he had ever before and he kissed her pushing her back so that they were both lying in the sand kissing fiercely._

"_I love you too" Troy smiled as they broke apart._

_End of flashback_

"You tired?" Gabriella asked as Troy yawned.

"A little" Troy replied yawning again.

"Come on let's go to bed the kids will be up early in the morning if not before" she laughed getting up from her warm place on the couch and switching the switches at the back of the television of and following Troy up the stairs into their bedroom.

Once in the room Troy removed his sweat pants and his tee shirt and climbed into bed in his boxers as Gabriella came into the room after checking on the children.

"They still sleeping?" Troy asked.

"Like babies" Gabriella laughed.

"They are my babies" Troy joked along.

"Our babies" Gabriella corrected Taking her top of and sliding her trousers down her legs and throwing them into the laundry basket. Troy watched as she pulled her night dress out of her draw and sliding it over her head and down her slim body.

"Can't you sleep naked?" Troy laughed as she climbed into bed beside him.

"You should be so lucky" Gabriella joked climbing into bed beside him.

"Yea I really should be so lucky" Troy laughed along with her.

"That convocation seems so familiar" Gabriella said as she looked up at Troy smiling.

"You don't remember where that was said before I am shocked extremely shocked"

_Flashback_

_18 year old Troy was making sure everything in the kitchen was ready. His girlfriend of 4 years was coming round to his house to spend the night as she did very often although this time Troy's mum and dad had gone away with Gabriella's mum and dad for the weekend and they had agreed to let the to stay in the house alone and not have to go with them because they were old enough and smart enough to make their own decisions._

_His parents had left to go and get Gabriella's parents around 12pm that day leaving Troy the whole afternoon until 6pm, when Gabriella was due to turn up to get everything ready._

_It was now 5 to 6 and Troy had just lit the candles around the table and turned the oven off so the food did not burn just as his phone buzzed indicating a message._

'_Running a little late I will be there in about 5 minutes. Love Gabi XxXx'_

_Troy smiled and sent his reply._

'_Ok! Love you too! XxXx'_

_After deciding that everything was ready Troy sat on the couch and waited for Gabriella to arrive._

_7 minutes later..._

_Troy dived to the door as the door bell rang._

"_Hey" he greeted as he opened the door smiling._

"_Hey" Gabriella smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek._

"_Want me to hang up you coat?" Troy asked as Gabriella took off her coat._

_Troy did not hear her reply he was too busy staring at her she was in a tight fitted blood red dress with a black waist belt around her middle and a pair of black heeled shoes._

"_Troy" Gabriella said as she waved her hand in front of his face._

"_Sorry, you look stunning babe" he smiled as he took her coat._

"_Thanks you look nice yourself" she said smiling at his black suited body._

_All through the meal the couple were staring lovingly at each other across the table playing footsie under the table and holding hands across the table._

"_Shall we have ice cream?" Troy asked as he moved the empty plates to the sink and took a dish out of the cupboard._

"_Please" Gabriella smiled as Troy took to spoons and placed them in the vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream before walking over to the table and putting the bowl in the middle of the table putting a tube of chocolate and strawberry sauce next to it._

"_What sauce?" Troy asked moving his chair next to hers and placing his hand on her thigh._

"_Both" Gabriella smiled as pecked his lips quickly._

_Troy picked up the spoon and held it to Gabriella's mouth "Open up" he smiled as she opened her mouth and ate the ice cream from the spoon and smiled at him._

"_I don't want any more" Gabriella said as she pushed the spoon away from her mouth._

_Troy put the dish in the sink with the rest of the pots he moved back to the table and sat next to Gabriella._

_They had had a discussion about tonight about a week before and tonight they were going to take the next step in their relationship and give each other the only thing they hadn't yet._

"_Do you like want to watch a movie or something?" Troy asked once they were seated on the sofa._

"_Not really what I had in mind" Gabriella smiled as she kissed him lightly in the lips._

"_Me neither" he answered as she kissed him again with more passion._

"_Wait" Troy said as he pulled away from the kiss "lets got to my room" Troy said as he took her hand and let her up the stairs._

_Gabriella gasped as they walked into the bedroom the lights were dim and there was soft music playing in the back ground. Next to the bed on the night stand was a candle with some scented oils in the bottom of it. All around the room on the floor, the bed, the table and his draws were pink and red rose petals._

"_I wanted to make it really special for you" Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella._

"_I love you" She whispered_

"_I love you too" he replied as he placed a kiss on her lip._

_It was not even a real kiss just a peck followed by another peck and another soon they were laid back on the bed making out._

_Troy grinned into the kiss as her hand got lost up his top her small fingers running freely over his rock hard abs and his chest._

_He moved up to the pillows lying with his head in the middle of the too pillows. Gabriella crawled up to him placing her hands at either side of his head as she leant down to kiss him her grabbed her waist. With a fist full of her dress in his hands he slowly moved them up pulling the dress up her tanned legs._

_Gabriella broke from the kiss to pull his t shirt over his head. She trailed feather like kisses down his chest nipping it every now and again she stuck her tongue in his belly button as she reached it she grinned as he bucked his hips up pressing his bulge to her body._

_As she moved down his body kissing his stomach her dress was moving further up her body._

_The dress was now around her chest as she sat on his lap sitting right on his throbbing member._

_She lifted her arms as Troy sat up to pulling the dress over her head. She placed her arms around his neck as he put he's around her back his hands unfastening the bra clasp he looked at her as if asking for permission to continue she nodded as he slowly pushed the clear strap from her shoulder placing a kiss on the newly uncovered skin he followed the strap down her arms with kisses doing the same at the other side. Once it was off the small piece of red fabric joined the rest of the clothes on the floor next to the bed._

"_You're so gorgeous" Troy whispered as he laid her down on her back him hovering above her._

_Troy kissed down her neck and to her right breast he massaged the left one while he placed kisses all over her right one. He repeated the same actions on the other breast before continuing down his girlfriend's body._

_Gabriella pulled the belt buckle open and pushed his trousers down his legs as he reached her belly button._

_He flicked the belly ring with his tongue lightly before sucking it into his mouth "This thing is hot Gabs" Troy breathed as he finished his actions._

_Troy kicked his trousers off as he crawled back up so he was face to face with Gabriella._

"_Are you sure we could stop we have got this far before and stopped" Troy said as Gabriella lent up to him._

"_I want to." Gabriella said before kissing him. Troy put his fingers just under the waist band of Gabriella's panties Gabriella bucked her hips up to help him pull the panties off._

_Gabriella flipped them over so she was above Troy she peeled of his boxers setting his manhood free she gasped at the size of him._

_Gabriella lent over to the night stand and pulled a condom out of the box._

_After putting the condom on Gabriella lay back on the bed Troy leaning on his arms above her._

_Troy entered her slowly as Gabriella's eyes shut tightly._

_Troy immediately pulled out of her seeing her pained face. "I will put in and pull out right away until the pain is gone ok?" _

"_Ok" Gabriella nodded as Troy entered her again pulling straight back out again._

_Gabriella's face still showed she was in pain, her eyes were held shut tightly, her checks red and her teeth gritted._

"_Gabi" Troy breathed out as she opened her eyes._

_Troy jumped back away from her as he saw her tear filled eyes._

"_Were stopping I am not doing it if it is making you cry Gabriella" Troy voice was full of worry as he spoke._

_Gabriella smiled at how nice and how caring he was being._

"_I want this and it is going to hurt at first but I have to get over it eventually unless you don't want sex for our whole relationship" Gabriella said seriously as she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him "Besides your all hard and ready and we have a whole house to our selves wouldn't want to waste a opportunity would we" she added seductively as she grabbed his manhood in her hands sitting on her knees in front of him._

_Troy gave in to her as she kissed him fiercely she pushed him down onto the bed and sat at the top of his thighs._

"_I will put myself onto you as far as I can if it hurts I stop and wait until my body adjust" Gabriella said as she started to lower herself onto him._

_Only the tip of him was in when she paused and held herself up with her arms._

_All of a sudden Gabriella's hands gave way and she slid down his length her breath hitching, her eyes shutting her teeth gritting._

_She opened her eye a little and stared at him for a couple of seconds before moving a little still on top of him._

"_It feels good" she breathed out as he moved them over so he was above her and she was laid on the bed again._

_Troy's reply was a grunt as he pulled halfway out of her before banging back in twice as hard._

_Many grunts, groans, screams, kisses and bites later they both reached their climax._

"_You should sleep naked" Troy laughed as he looked over Gabriella's naked body._

"_You should be so lucky" _

_End flashback._

"Of course I remember that it was one of the best times of my life"

"What were the others?" Troy asked looking down at Gabriella.

"When you proposed"

_Flashback_

_Tonight was Gabriella's 20th birthday and all her family along with Troy and her Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jack the huge group were sat in a restraint and Gabriella couldn't help but notice her farther, who kept looking over at Troy and grinning._

"_Why is my dad looking at you like that?" Gabriella whispered in his ear._

"_Like what he isn't looking at me is he?" Troy played dumb he knew very well why he was doing it the two being the only two to know anything about the mysterious grinning._

"_Yea he was, but it might just be me" she said convincing herself more than him._

"_Probably" Troy nodded as he squeezed her hand that were Laced together in the centre of their plates._

_Troy looked over at Charlie and pulled a face as if telling him to stop it with the looks._

_Everyone around the table continued to eat their dinner while talking to the people sat around them._

"_I love you" Troy whispered to Gabriella. "Gabriella smiled looking at him "I love you too" she kissed him lightly on the lips._

"_Were in public guys" Jack Bolton joked as everyone around the table laughed a little._

_Later on everybody had left except Troy, Lucy, Jack, Gabriella, Maria and Charlie they were currently sitting around the bar the room was quite full and people were dancing to the music the band in the background were playing. _

_Troy fingered the box in his pocket as he placed his elbow on the table knocking the beer mat onto the floor beside him._

"_Let me just pick this up" Troy said letting go of Gabriella's hand he kneeled on one knee and tapped Gabriella on the arm._

_He pulled the black velvet box from his pocket and began talking as the whole room went quite "Gabriella Montez you have being my best friend since we were 4, you became my girlfriend at 14 and I have loved you since and that love is only growing stronger and stronger as each day goes by" Troy paused as he opened the box reveling a diamond ring "Gabriella Montez will you marry me?" he finished._

"_YES!" Gabriella yelled as she jumped up from her seat and into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "YES! YES! YES!" she yelled again kissing all over his face as the room broke out into applause._

_Keeping Gabriella in his arms he placed the ring on her finger and gave her another kiss before sitting her back on the ground._

"_I love you" Gabriella said staring deep into his eye showing him with her eye's only exactly how much she did._

"_I love you too" Troy said with the same amount of emotion in his voice._

_End of flashback_

"Yea that was an amazing day" Troy smiled.

"Mummy, Daddy" Oliver's voice came from the doorway.

"What is the matter Oliver?" Troy asked pulling the bed covers back and patting the space next to him on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep again why does this keep happing" Oliver's big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Oliver come on darling" Gabriella said as she rubbed his back he was now laid in between Gabriella and Troy.

"It s all right honey don't get upset about it" Gabriella said as she rubbed the little boys back as he rubbed the blanket over his nose he's eyes growing heavier by the second.

"Do you think we need to take him to the doctors about this?" Troy asked as he watched his son sleeping peacefully in between him and Gabriella.

"I don't know we should monitor it and then ask the health visitor, it has only happened a hand full of times but we will ask anyways" Gabriella smiled Troy was so caring as a parent.

Troy just nodded glancing at the 3 pictures on the bedroom wall, their wedding pictures.

_Flashbacks-(This is out of my other story but I wanted to use it because I wanted to finish and post this today)_

"_Right I will see you tomorrow don't stay up late don't be late for your own wedding." Troy told Gabriella they were currently stood in the door way to their house they were getting married tomorrow dinner time and they were going with the traditional theme and not seeing each other from the night before until the ceremony._

"_I won't, I will be there don't worry" Gabriella replied as she kissed him._

"_I love you" Troy said in between kisses._

"_I love you too" She replied still in between kisses._

"_Right I better go." Troy said as his dad honked the horn on the car he was waiting for Troy for._

"_Hmmmm..." She replied he kissed her deeply._

"_Wait" Gabriella called as Troy stopped as she pulled him back._

_Kiss "Love you" Kiss "Love you" Kiss "Love you" one last deep kiss "Now you can go" Gabriella grinned._

_Gabriella was sat in the back of the church waiting for the final 10 minutes until the wedding would begin. _

"_Troy is excited Gabriella and he said he loves you lots" Lucy told Gabriella as she walked over to her._

"_Ok" Gabriella laughed._

"_Right before we go we have the something new something old something borrowed and something blue" Emma, Gabriella's best friend and maid of honer said as she walked into the room with Gabriella's mum and Gabriella only bridesmaid, Steph._

"_Something old is from your mother" Emma stared_

"_Yea it is a necklace that I wore when I married your daddy" Ms Montez said as she put the white gold necklace around Gabriella's neck._

"_Something borrowed is from me" Emma started "It is this white gold bracelet I got when I was little and kept adding links to it each time it get to small" She finished as she fastened the bracelet around Gabriella's left wrist._

"_Something new is from me" Lucy said as she handed Gabriella a red velvet box. Gabriella opened the box and smiled with tears in her eyes "They beautiful" Gabriella smiled as she took the earrings out of the box they were white gold studs with silver diamonds in the middle of each one._

"_And finally something blue is from me" Steph started as she pulled out a light blue garter from the bag "Leg" she said as Gabriella lifted her dress up and put her foot out for the garter to be put in place._

_Troy._

_Troy walked downs the stairs and to the church doors with his best man Daniel and his farther right behind him._

"_Ready?" Daniel asked as Troy pulled open the door with a nod._

_Gabriella stood outside the door with her father who was walking down the aisle with her so she didn't have to walk alone._

_Gabriella smiled as she winked her best wink before walking down the white silk sheet on the floor scattered rose petals all over as she walked next was Steph then it was Emma._

_Gabriella swallowed hard as the wedding march began playing and she walked to the doors she smiled as she saw Troy standing in his black Traditional tuxedo smiling at Gabriella who was wearing a Cinderella kind of dress the dress was white and hand a corset top half and a flowing bottom half with the odd scattered sequin. His eyes continued up her body until it landed on her face her light make up making her face glow and then the hair it was in her natural curls maybe a little tighter than normal and with some of them pinned back a lot neater then normal and not as natural but she looked amazing._

_(AN- the wedding dress from a Cinderella story witch Sam were to the dance.)_

_As she reached Troy she took his hand as they walked to the alter and stood still connected by the hands in the middle of the heart made with rose petals._

_Then the vicar began,_

"_Greetings all friends and family, We are gathered here today to celebrate that the lives of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, braided together by a growing love that has being with them since they were 4, will now be joined in marriage. Up to this point their love has been nurtured privately. In many ways, that deepest connection is private and between them alone, but today, the promise of that bond is made public. Everybody in this packed in to this small church must have something to do with either Troy or Gabriella or both and everybody must know how much they are in love._

_In putting you together, shoulder to shoulder, they wanted to remind you that in addition to being connected to Gabriella or Troy you also exist as a group interconnected to each other in hundreds, perhaps thousands of ways._

_This group is bound together by our family relationships - husbands to their wives, parents to their children, uncles, and cousins._

_We are bound to others here by interconnected friendships._

_Many of you have shared challenges together - learning to be writers or doctors with each other's help. There are mentors and their students, Neighbours' Lovers with marriages to come._

_And we are bound by shared memories of those not that are not with us today -- those who have let us travel down the corridors of time without them. In particular, many of you are bound by shared. These are strong and permanent ties._

_So when Gabriella and Troy thought of gathering people together, they wanted to see not only the faces of the individuals they have loved over the course of their lives. They wanted to put you together, shoulder to shoulder to form a whole group that will witness the declaration of their union._

_They believe that the strength of this group will reinforce and protect their private union. And in return, they have a promise for you._

_With their home as a resource - a place to bring friends and family -- they promise to do their part to nurture long standing relationships and forge new connections between those gathered here. It is to begin this process of weaving this group even tighter that they have squeezed you into this space, and they hope that this will continue as we share a walk, a drink, a toast, a meal, and a dance."_

_The vicar paused for a minute._

"_Troy and Gabriella stand in front of you today, so truly excited about the years of marriage ahead. Their marriage will be the intertwining of two life stories. As individuals, they have each had a unique and life-shaping past, and now they willingly choose to set aside the solitary exploration of their individual lives to discover who they are in the presence of one. We celebrate with them, their arrival at this point in their lives. We are incredibly happy for them that the story of their lives now includes each other. And that their love has brought them and us to the joyous occasion of their marriage ceremony."_

_The vicar turned to Troy and Gabriella._

"_Troy and Gabriella if you will turn to me: Because you will be safe in marriage, you can risk; because you have been promised a future, you can take extraordinary chances, because you know you are loved, you can step beyond your fears; because you have been chosen, you can transcend your insecurities. You can make mistakes, knowing the other will be there to catch you._

_And because mistakes and risks are the very essence of change, of expansion, in marriage you will expand to your fullest capacity._

_Within the nurturing shelter of marriage, you will continue to grow and develop, so you can discover your individual paths and offer your gifts back to each other and the world. Marriage, then, makes you free-to see, to be seen, to love. Your souls are protected so your hearts can open."_

_The vicar smiled at the couple before continuing._

"_In a sense, the person you marry is a stranger about whom you have a magnificent hunch. This person is someone you love, but her depths, his intimate intricacies; you will come to know only in the long unravelling of time. To get married is to embark on the journey of getting to know each other, of coming to see each other as you really are. This companionship on life's journey is the hallmark of marriage, its natural province, and its sweetest and most fundamental gift._

_The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. No other human ties are tenderer and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."_

_Moment of Silence_

"_Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now join your hands and face me."_

_All is silent as Gabriella passes her bouquet of red and white roses to her maid of honer Emma and stretched out her hand to Troy who gladly took it._

"_Troy could you please repeat after me?" the vicar asked as Troy nodded._

"_Do you Troy Bolton offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Gabriella Montez as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet?" the vicar asked_

"_I do" Troy smiled_

_The vicar then looked over at Gabriella_

"_Do you, Gabriella Montez, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Troy Bolton as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet?"_

"_I do" Gabriella smiled as the vicar continued,_

"_Will you now give and receive a ring"_

_Troy and Gabriella "We will."_

_Daniel passed the rings to Troy as Troy takes Gabriella left hand._

"_Troy, as you place the ring on her finger will you repeat after me?" the vicar asked as Troy nods._

"_May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." The vicar said._

"_May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." Troy repeats._

"_Gabriella, as you place the ring on his finger will you repeat after me" the vicar asked again._

_Gabriella nodded._

"_May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." The vicar said._

"_May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love with this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella repeats._

"_Please turn outwards now" The vicar started_

"_Pronouncement before these witnesses, you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony, May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted." The vicar adds._

_By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife._

_You may kiss the bride" The vicar finished_

_Troy grinned and looked over at Gabriella who was smiling and leaned in and kissed her._

"_I love you" Gabriella told him as she brought the entwined hands to her face._

"_I love you too" he replied as they both looked at the cheering crowd of Aunties, uncles, cusions nana's grandpa's mums and dad._

"_I know present you for the very first time Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton" the vicar announced as everyone cheered louder._

_Troy took Gabriella's hand and they walked back down the aisle._

_All the pictures had being done and the only one left was Troy and Gabriella._

"_Troy you stand their Gabriella their and kiss Troy." The photographer told them_

_Gabriella was on the left whilst Troy was on the right they were arched over and kissing their hands were joined in the middle of the two of the clutched together tightly._

_I was a perfect picture._

_The wedding reception was now if full swing and it was time for the speeches first it was the best man Daniel._

_Daniel stood up and walked over to the mini stage and picked up the microphone._

"_Hello everyone" He started "it is my pleasure to be the best man for my best friend's wedding. Know people say that nobody's is perfect but when you are talking about Troy and Gabriella they are perfect together, whenever they are apart from each other they are texting or calling one another because they were missing each other and they will of only being apart for 2 minutes._

_They are not only physically attached but they are emotionally attached, when you are around them you can see how in love they are, one last thing, to Troy and Gabriella" Daniel finished holding up his glass._

_There was a chorus of 'Troy and Gabriella's' and then everyone clapped as Daniel sat down and handed the microphone to the maid of honer._

_All the speeches were done and it was time for Troy and Gabriella's first dance. They were currently stood in the middle of the finely decorated room in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the music to start._

_The song 'I will always love you' by 'Whitney Huston' began as Troy and Gabriella began to slow dance._

_Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and kissed his neck_

"_I love you Mrs. Bolton"_

"_Hm Mrs. Bolton I like the sound of that, and I love you too Mr. Bolton" Gabriella replied as she kissed him._

_The three of them stood their slowly swaying to the music as other people started dancing alongside the 3._

_Troy had a dance with his mum Gabriella's._

_Gabriella had a dance with her mum Troy's mum and Troy's dad._

_It was 8pm and the party was still going Gabriella and Troy was sat at one of the many tables._

_Troy was rubbing Gabriella's feet as they were hurting her from her heals._

_Gabriella leaned over to kiss Troy "Let's get out of here know" Gabriella said in between kisses._

"_What time dose the limo come to take us to the airport?" Troy asked as Gabriella stood up and took his hand pulling him towards the door._

"_We have an hour" Gabriella said as she pulled him through the door._

_It was 45 minutes later and Troy and Gabriella were quickly getting dressed so they were not late for the limo coming._

_Gabriella quickly tried to fix her hair as best she could whilst Troy tied the back of her dress up._

_The ran down stair and back to the hotel ballroom to make sure they weren't missed while they were away nobody seemed to notice the disappearance or if they did they didn't really mind then their eyes were set in 3 smirking faces. Emma, Steph and Daniel._

"_Were have you to being?" Emma asked_

"_What went on with the hair Gabi?" Steph asked_

"_Why is your buttoned up wrong?" Daniel asked as they tried to sort of the problems._

"_Erm" Gabriella "My feet hurt so I went to lie down and"_

_Gabriella was cut off_

"_And I got to hot so I" Troy was cut off_

"_I bet you were to hot" Danny smirked as Emma and Steph sniggered and walked off._

_There was a beep which meant that the limo to take them to the airport was there._

_They said goodbye to the entire guests._

_Troy and Gabriella hugged their parents' one last time before climbing into the limo._

"_Ready for the honeymoon" Gabriella asked_

"_I have being ready since I met you" Troy told her as the waved out the back window to the entire guest party and their parents._

_End of flashback._

"And then there is the perfect honeymoon" Gabriella smiled as she rubbed her hand over Oliver's head.

_Flashback-_

_Gabriella smiled as she held tightly onto Troy's hand as she pulled her suitcase through the hotel lobby and to the reception._

_Once they got to the front desk Troy began talking "We have got a room in the honeymoon suite for Bolton" he smiled at the receptionist behind the counter."Yes hear are you keys and a information booklet on all the restraints' and all the main attraction hear although we don't normally see a lot of our honeymoon guest very often while they are hear" the blonde women joked._

"_Gabriella smiled at a blushing Troy as she took the key cards and the booklets from the receptionist._

_The two walked into elevator and pushed the button to get to the top floor where the honeymoon suites._

_Troy placed the suitcases in the room and told Gabriella to wait outside the door. He lifted her up bridle style and carried her over the threshold. Gabriella giggled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek._

_Troy placed her on the ground in the 'hallway' in front of a door that led to their home for the next 3 weeks._

"_Ready?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded as Troy pushed open the door she gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth._

_The room was amazing; the carpet was cream and fluffy with little red hearts all over it to the left of the door was a huge 4 poster bed with gold sheets with rose petals sprinkled all over it to the right of the door was another door leading to the bathroom, inside the bathroom there was a huge heart shaped Jacuzzi with a bottle of champagne and a ice bucket on a stand next to it. Walking back out of the bathroom Gabriella looked over to the double patio doors that led to a massive balcony that you could see the whole city from to the right of the doors was a huge sofa with a red fluffy blanket over it in front of that was a huge television._

_Gabriella turned around looking at Troy "I love you so much" Gabriella yelled loudly as she ran the distance between them and jumped into his arms "I love you, I love you, I love you" Gabriella yelled placing kisses all over his face._

_She stopped her kisses and looked deeply into his deep blue eyes "I love you" she whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips the kiss soon got deeper. Troy started moving bad towards the bed lowering her onto it as he reached it. Troy pulled her top over her head he ran his smooth hands over her taught muscles in her stomach as she pushed her hands through his hair._

"_Mr Bolton" Gabriella gasped as she pulled his top over his head "I want you to make love to me" she started in a whisper in a extremely seductive voice "Hear and now for the first time as Mr and Mrs" she finished as she flipped them over so she was on top of him one of her legs at each side of him. She fiddled with the Levi leather belt that was neatly placed around the top of his black dress pants. One she had unfastened the belt she quickly unfastened the button and the zip and pulled his trousers down his legs; he helped by kicking the trousers off._

_Troy and Gabriella were walking hand in hand down the beach front were they had being on the honeymoon for a week and a half and they were having the best time ever._

_Gabriella smiled to herself as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes "Can we go in there?" she asked as she pointed to the quite looking pub next to one of the seafront shops._

"_If you want are you wanting to eat know or later?" he asked since they had come here they had never ate at the same time twice they always ate together and went out for dinner but normally had lunch and breakfast at the hotel but they never ate at a certain time and they did not like to eat alone without the other._

"_Just a drink and then we can get ready and go to that steak house for tea" she answered as the two of them walked into the bar. "You sit down hear I will get you a drink what would my sexy little wife like to drink this fine afternoon?" Troy laughed as he placed a kiss on Gabriella lips._

"_Just coke and lots of ice please" she smiled "Coming right up" he grinned and walked to the bar._

"_Hey what can I get you?" the perky blond behind the bar asked as she approached him._

"_2 glasses of coke with ice please" Troy smiled politely at the young women._

"_So what is a young attractive American man like you doing in Hawaii?" she asked her horrible voice making troy wince as she placed the drinks on the bar._

"_You see that gorgeous brunette over there in the blue bikini with the white cover up?" Troy asked as the lady's brows frowned as she nodded. _

"_That" Troy started smiling "is my wife" he finished walking back towards Gabriella._

_End of flashback._

"What about when Oli was born?" Gabriella smiled as she motioned to the little boy sleeping know on Troy chest with his blanket in on hand and one hand on Gabriella's hand.

"Of course I do" Troy smiled.

"How crazy" Gabriella laughed.

(Right with this I will do the birth of Oliver and the 1st couple of days at home with Leah before this story get totally boring for you!)

_Flashback_

"_Do you want or need anything else while I am gone?" Troy asked as he looked at his 9 month pregnant wife who was lying snuggled up on the sofa in his t -shirt with her teddy tightly held in her hands. "No just get the pain killers and please be quick my back is killing" Gabriella said groaning to prove her point about the pain._

_Troy nodded kissing her on the head and handing her the phone before leaving the house to go to the shops._

_Gabriella had being having this back ache for the last week and it was not easing up. The two of them had gone to the hospital the day before i.e. Gabriella's due date but they had being told there was nothing they could do for the pain except advise pain killers and if the baby was not hear by a week after her due date then they would induce her labour._

_15 minutes later Troy returned home with the pain killers, the strongest he could find._

"_Hey baby" Troy said as he sat on the edge of the sofa and stroked her hair out of her face._

"_Hey honey" she started as she took the bag from him he told her he would get her a drink so she could take the tablets._

_After taking the 2 pain killers Gabriella snuggled back up to Troy and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_Troy the good husband he was decided he should clean up the little mess that was about the house._

_It had being 2 and a half hours since Gabriella had fallen asleep and she was just stirring and beginning to wake._

"_Are you ok?" Troy asked coming to sit beside her again. _

"_The pain is worse it is starting at the top of my bump and going right down into my groin" she whimpered clutching her very round tummy._

"_Right I am going to take you down to the hospital ok?" Troy asked_

"_Why?" Gabriella started "I am not in labour my waters haven't even gone yet" "I know but you are in pain and I cannot see you like this we will go down there and they will sort you out"_

_Gabriella just nodded as Troy ran up the stairs to fetch the 'hospital bag' that consisted of all the things they would need is the baby would be born._

"_Mrs Bolton it appears you are in slow labour most cases of this are over just a quick as normal births but you will be in more pain. You are expersancing contraction even though your waters have not gone yet if this consist we will be forced to break your waters therefore the baby will be born today or early tomorrow morning" the doctor explained to Troy and Gabriella._

_A little shocked but never the less happy that she was going to have their baby today or early tomorrow morning Gabriella nodded as she grasped Troy's hand._

"_Good, Gabriella you are doing so well only a few more pushes and you will have your little baby hear with you" the nurse said encouraging Gabriella to go on._

_After waiting 4 hours they had to break her water and bring the labour forward._

_Gabriella screamed as she pushed Troy hand going blue from all the squeezing she had done. Troy looked on with tears in his eyes he loved Gabriella more than life and hear she was in pain because of something he took part in. "Can you please help her she is in pain and I cannot take seeing her like this" Troy said as a single tear rolled down his cheek._

"_We have given her all we can Mr Bolton" one of the nurses in the room told him._

"_Gabriella, baby you are doing so well" Troy said as he brushed her hair out of her face._

"_One more push Mrs Bolton and the new little baby Bolton will be hear" the midwife yelled to the two of them._

"_Did you hear that Baby only one more" Troy said to her trying his hardest to be strong for her._

"_It really hurts" Gabriella screeched out as she felt the little baby slip out her._

"_It's a boy" the midwife said as she placed the infant on Gabriella's tummy and handed Troy some sissies to cut the cord._

_The loud cry's of their baby boy were the next thing the proud parents heard as the midwife wrapped the baby up in the blue blanket and handed him to Gabriella._

"_Do we have a name for baby Bolton?" the nurse asked coming in with the birth certificate._

_The little boy had being cleaned up and dressed by his mummy, who had also being cleaned up and moved to another bed, and his daddy he was now wearing a blue onsie that said 'I love my mummy and daddy' on the front and was wrapped in a blanket that had being Troy's when he was a little baby. _

"_Yea Oliver Troy Bolton" Gabriella smiled._

_End of flashback._

The two were brought back from the day dream as Leah started crying. Gabriella looked at the time and decided she was probably hungry.

"I will go you stay here with Oliver" Gabriella said as she kissed both the boys heads.

As she walked into the very pink nursery she remembered how many times she had done this when Leah was just a tiny little baby.

_Flashback-_

_Troy held onto the car-seat tightly as his wife and 3 year old son walked in front of him into the house they had only lived in for a short while._

_Today the Bolton's had being given permission from the hospital to come home Gabriella had healed well and quickly with Leah like she did with Oliver and the couple were now home with their 9 hour old baby girl._

"_Eah" Oliver said crouching in front of the car-seat. _

"_Yea Oli that is Leah your baby sister" Gabriella smiled._

"_Daddy sissy Eah" Oliver told his daddy proudly._

_It was the first night at home and Oliver was in bed in his big boys room while Leah was in a mosses basket in Troy and Gabriella's bedroom for the first couple of night as Oli did._

_It was 11.30 pm when Leah first woke up for a feed Gabriella took one of the bottles from the fridge in the kitchen and made it up for her while Troy kept the hungry new born quite._

_After feeding the tiny infant they placed her back in the basket at the foot of the bed and she was instantly asleep._

_That night she woke up every 3 hours for a feed sleeping like and angel in between._

_End of flashback._

Troy, who had placed Oliver back in his bed, joined a struggling Gabriella in the pink room.

"I think it is her teeth again" Gabriella started handing the whiny little girl over to her farther "She is a little hot and bothered and her little cheeks are red" she paused again as Troy placed his finger in the baby's mouth and she imminently settled down chewing lightly on his finger. "I will go and fetch the teething ring from the freezer if you want"

"No it is fine just let her come in with us she will be alright" Troy was the softy with the children he let them have everything they wanted and found it hard to say no to his little bundles of joy.

After a couple of minutes of chomping on her father's finger the little girl was sleeping again imbedded in-between her loving mummy and daddy with her older brother sleeping soundly in his own room.

Just before Troy fell asleep he took a look at his girls and the picture of Oliver on the night stand.

"My family" he mumbled falling into a deep slumber.

**THE (RUBBISH) END **

**How long did I make that! Like I have said maybe 1 or 2 of the flashback are from Aly Bolton but it is because I was starting to get bored of writing this and I did not want to leave it half finished on my laptop so I just did it like this!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Shall I make more??**

**Review and let me know!!**

**Lv ya all!**

**VANESSA! AKA-- TiCkLeD-pInK-tInK**


End file.
